


House Hunting

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, House Hunting, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Glorfindel asks Erestor to move in with him. The journey to finding that perfect home may not progress as easily as the answer originally came.





	1. The Question

  
  


**Title:** House Hunting  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Unbetaed  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** AU, some humour, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel asks Erestor to move in with him. The journey to finding that perfect home may not progress as easily as the answer originally came.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A late morning sun streamed through the window, illuminating the figures on the bed in a golden haze. Glorfindel lay half propped up on a few pillows, happily doing nothing but enjoying his free time, his hands idly stroking his lover’s smooth skin. Erestor lay on the bed at a slight angle to Glorfindel, nestled in the crook of Glorfindel’s arm, his head resting on a strong shoulder.

“Erestor?”

“Mmmm?”

“Are you happy?”

Erestor’s forehead furrowed at the query. He placed his book down upon the quilt and swivelled his head to look at Glorfindel.

“Very. Why? Are you not?”

“Oh yes, I am also exceedingly happy. Though, since you ask,” Glorfindel smirked, “if I could change one thing about this particular lazy Sunday morning, I would prefer if rather than saying ‘we are lying in your bed,’ or ’we are lying in my bed,’ I would like it so much more if I were able to say ‘we are lying in our bed.”

“You wish for us to share quarters?”

“We spend so much time in one another’s chambers as it is. The only reason I have not started leaving clothing and items in your chambers is because my rooms are right next door.”

“You think us ready for this progression?”

“I doubt there is much more we can learn of each other without progressing further. Our relationship has reached a point, I feel, where you know my flaws, I know your idiosyncrasies, in a day to day perspective. There is nothing about you that has frightened me away thus far and I doubt there will be. So yes, I do believe we are ready.”

“I suppose it would be nice to not have to hunt you down every evening,” Erestor mused.

“You have to hunt me down? If anything, it is you whom can never be found.”

“If I am anywhere it will be my office, my chambers or the library. All of which are close to one another and more importantly, all in doors. It is you whom could be in your office, at the training grounds, at the stables, the Hall of Fire, the tavern or your chambers. All which are not in close proximity and for many I need to venture outdoors. In winter, I do not attempt to locate you anymore.”

“Granted, you are usually within one of these three places, but when you are not you could literally be anywhere. The records office, the cellar, the kitchen, Elrond’s office, my chambers-”

“You said I could let myself in,” Erestor pouted.

“And I am glad you feel comfortable enough using them in my absence, it gives me a warm feeling when I find you within. However, it is not the first place I would think to look for you.”

“I suppose if we were sharing a living space,” Erestor moved his book to the side, allowing himself to turn over, half lying on Glorfindel, “then there would be no more wondering who’s space we should retire to each evening.”

“Precisely,” Glorfindel smiled, his arms circling around Erestor. 

“Very well, I shall move into your rooms,” Erestor announced happily with a smile. He leant in for a kiss, but Glorfindel’s reaction halted his movements.

“Aaah, my rooms?”

“They are larger, more spacious and have a better view than my own,” Erestor pointed out.

“But yours are cosy and comfortable.”

“Yours has a larger bed.”

“Your bed is easier to snuggle in,” Glorfindel tightened his arms around for effect.

“Given that we are elves, we spend more time relaxing or making love in bed than we do sleep. We have fallen off my bed three times this year alone.”

“We can be rather enthusiastic,” Glorfindel grinned and kissed Erestor quickly. “We can move my bed into here, it will fit.”

“Nothing else will!” Erestor rolled off Glorfindel and sat up against the headboard, indicating to each item of furniture as he spoke. “Good bye chair and dressing table, no more wardrobe or blanket box. There will be barely enough space for us to walk around the sides. You want the two of us to share living quarters, then we need space. Your rooms are on the corner of the House. You have views to the East and the North, a large private wrap around balcony, two sizable bedrooms with built in storage for clothing, two bathing chambers, a study and a large sitting room, all in addition to a small private garden on one side,” Erestor pouted.

“You sound jealous,” Glorfindel teased.

“Not jealous, just curious as to how you could prefer this diminutive abode to the grandeur of yours?”

“It is homelier. The earth tones, books and overstuffed chairs all-”

“We can decorate your rooms to the same style,” Erestor interjected.

“Erestor, my rooms are hot in Summer and cold in Winter. The size of the rooms and the number of windows for those precious scenic views do not keep in the heat of any fires burning, and the Northern facing rooms catch the sun so easily in the hotter months and stay heated well into the night. Most winds in Imladris come from the South-West, so it is rare for my rooms to cool down with a refreshing breeze.”

“I have been telling you to put up thicker curtains for years,” Erestor drawled. “Meanwhile I have two bedrooms, one very small, one bathing chamber and a comfortable sized sitting room. The balcony is so small it hardly deserves a mention.”

“Yours are a manageable size. Mine are so large a maid tends to them every day,” Glorfindel looked exasperated.

“No, you pay for a maid to attend your rooms.”

“No, I do not.”

“You do.”

“I have never signed up for this service, it is provided as a part of the room. On part, I assume, due to the size of the living quarters arranged for me.”

“Elrond strikes again!” Erestor laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Glorfindel asked, getting aggravated and sat up straight now.

“Elrond, in all his wisdom, when Imladris was growing from a military outpost to a kingdom, recognised the need for employment. Duties of necessity were completed by elves skilled in their trade. Others of less employable skills still needed work in order to make themselves useful and earn some coin. Thus, Elrond, with the intention of creating as many positions as possible, decided that all persons living within the main House would automatically have certain items added to their rent automatically. Such as having a maid tend to their rooms, laundry services and the cost of meals in the main hall each day for starters. These items were are an extra fee on top of the rent, but presented as all-inclusive base fee for living within the House. Individuals could opt out of these arrangements, which would reduce their overall fees, if they realised it was an option.”

“That sneaky son of an Orc!” Glorfindel grumbled.

“Actually, it made a lot of sense. It created employment, created revenue, which led to taxes, which allowed Elrond to put more money into building Imladris into the grand place it is today.”

“And why has this underhandedness not stopped?”

“It is not underhanded. All the amenities are listed in your contract, if you care to read it all the way through.”

“It is a scroll 3 metres long!” Glorfindel screeched.

“Yes, I am rather proud of that,” Erestor smiled sinisterly.

“You are in cahoots!” Glorfindel declared teasingly. “Why I ought to,” he raised his hands threateningly, preparing to grasp Erestor.

“Ought to what?” Erestor raised an eyebrow.

“Kiss you for telling me,” Glorfindel finished demurely and leaned forward to give a chaste yet loving kiss to Erestor’s supple lips.

Glorfindel pulled back with a sigh and scooted away to lie down, his head on Erestor’s lap.

Glorfindel and Erestor remained quiet for a moment in contemplation.

“I suppose,” Erestor started, his hand idly stroking the blonde hair, “that we do not have to keep either of our current rooms.”

“Move elsewhere?”

“Somewhere that suits us both.”

“I had not thought of that,” Glorfindel considered it a moment, a large smile breaking out on his face as he did so. “Yes, somewhere that has everything we both want.”

Erestor smiled in return.

“I feel our conversation has reached the moment when we must introduce ink, quill and parchment,” Erestor declared.

“Why must all our conversations result in the use of writing materials?” Glorfindel moaned.

“Because you are in love with a scribe,” Erestor answered easily. “Come along,” Erestor lifted Glorfindel’s head from his lap not so carefully and rolled out of bed. He walked into the sitting room, grabbing his dressing gown as he went.

Glorfindel grumbled but followed all the same. Erestor gathered his writing implements on a small table in the sitting room and sat down, ready to write. Glorfindel, in all his naked glory, moved the only other chair around to sit at the table’s corner next to Erestor.

“In your view, what would be the perfect abode for us to share?” Erestor asked.

“I like lots of light and privacy,” Glorfindel started.

“What of rooms?” Erestor cut in.

“Yes, definitely would like some of those.” Erestor sighed.

“I do not know about you, but I have never used my second bedroom as a bedroom. It has ever been a place of storage. We are unlikely to have children, and I have not known a guest to sleep in your quarters for the duration of our relationship. That said, I will require space to continue to store my items. Based on this, should we look for rooms with three bedrooms, or would you still prefer two bedrooms, knowing that I intend to use that extra bedroom for my own purposes?”

“I have had Gildor and Haldir sleep in the spare bedroom a few times, but not for a long while. I, too, mostly have a few items stored in there. Old weapons, precious keepsakes and the like. What do you keep in yours?”

“Three bedrooms then,” Erestor spoke mostly to himself, writing this down, “or two bedrooms and a study. Any preference to the amount of bathing chambers?”

“We only need one,” Glorfindel answered perplexed.

“True, though if we did have guests, I would prefer if they did not use the same facilities as us.”

“You are spoilt. A little time in the wild with warriors all around and you will grow to accept living in close quarters with complete strangers, let alone defecating in front of them,” Glorfindel smiled indulgently. “We can look for two, but I believe one will be adequate.”

“You may be correct, but keeping our options open will not hurt,” Erestor shrugged. “At the very least, I would like it to be a large bath tub. As large as yours at least.”

“The water cools so quickly in my tub though,” Glorfindel groaned.

Erestor rolled his eyes but wrote the desired item on his list regardless.

“Do you have any preference on location, views and private gardens?” Erestor asked.

“Location needs to be easily accessible by others in case of emergencies,” Glorfindel advised. Erestor nodded and continued scribbling. “I prefer a view of the river or a small off-shoot stream, rather than the waterfalls, but that is not a necessity.”

“Mmmm, facing East or South then. Anything else?”

“Well…no. Nothing,” Glorfindel fidgeted and kept his eyes down-turned.

“What is it?” Erestor asked.

“It is nothing,” Glorfindel insisted.

“You had best say it now while we are still planning, else never mention it again lest it ruin our arrangements,” Erestor scowled.

“I was just thinking,” Glorfindel paused and sighed, “that I would not mind a small kitchen. Somewhere to prepare snacks and occasionally eat breakfast in bed.”

“You cook?”

“When outside or on the outskirts of Imladris’ borders I am forced to, yes. And I would like to learn more. We mainly eat the most basic of fare; damper, soups, stews, meat cooked over a flame, raw vegetables when a fire is too risky; knowing how to slice food properly, using spices and creating new dishes could be a fun new hobby,” Glorfindel shrugged.

“Then I shall add it to my list. However, no private chambers inside the main House were fitted with kitchens. We may have to look at individual houses or rooms in the outlying buildings,” Erestor advised.

“That may limit our choices,” Glorfindel mused.

“Still, it gives us a place to start looking,” Erestor said, shuffling his piece of parchment in front of Glorfindel.

“True,” Glorfindel agreed, picking up the paper to read the comments made thus far. “What are you writing now?”

“I thought I would start a list of all properties under consideration,” Erestor drew lines to divide the parchment into columns and a few rows, “and all of their positives and negatives.”

“We have not looked at any yet!” Glorfindel chuckled.

“I thought we could start with our own residences, in case we needed a reminder of why we have rejected them.” Glorfindel watched as Erestor began listing off the amount of rooms each property held, the views they had, their size and complaints about the temperature of each. He smiled indulgently at his record-keeping lover, hard at work noting every little detail discussed thus far.

“Do not ever change,” Glorfindel said wistfully and kissed Erestor’s cheek.

“Never,” Erestor promised and continued his work.

  
  
  
  


~TBC~

  
  
  



	2. Erestor's Shameful Secret

  
  


**Title:** House Hunting  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Unbetaed  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** AU, some humour, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel asks Erestor to move in with him. The journey to finding that perfect home may not progress as easily as the answer originally came.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Erestor?”

“Mmmmm?”

“All of these potential new abodes are either four bedrooms or three bedrooms and a study,” Glorfindel said, sifting through the plans of chambers currently unoccupied.

“Yes,” Erestor responded, not sure what the issue was.

“Why do we need so many?”

“A bedroom for us, a spare bedroom, a room for me, and a kitchen. Or if a kitchen already exists, then a study for yourself also.”

“I do very little of my work in my own chambers, and I know you despise bringing your professional life into your personal chambers. Why do we need a space each? Surely two small desks in one room will be enough to suit us both,” Glorfindel offered.

Erestor ceased his own perusing of Imaldris’ designs and considered his answer carefully.

“I may not choose to use my study as a study. I may make it a personal library; a reading sanctuary where I can retreat and unwind after a long hard day. You may wish to use your space as a studio, somewhere to paint and be creative. It is up to each of us how we choose to use the room.”

“I could paint you reading in such a space if the two rooms were combined.”

“I have lived alone for so long that I feel, for a time following our co-habitation, that I could use a space that is entirely my own. A private haven when I wish to be completely alone, even from yourself. There will be a period of adjustment to constantly being in the presence of another, and having a space only to ourselves might be necessary to our peace of mind. Do you not agree?”

Glorfindel was silent, contemplating Erestor’s suggestion.

“You said you have items stored in your guest bedroom,” Erestor continued, “You could use your space to tidy the belongings up, put them on display or make use of them again,” he suggested.

“What do you have stored in your spare bedroom?” Glorfindel asked.

“Why the sudden interest?” Erestor asked defensively.

“Curiosity. I recall you never told me what you have kept.”

“Did I not?”

“No.”

“Oh, I do not recall,” Erestor said offhandedly and returned to his viewing of the plans.

“The conversation or the items in your room?” Glorfindel pressed.

“Mmmm,” Erestor responded, suddenly deeply involved in picking apart every detail of the plan in front of him.

“Remember, I said I had old weapons, sentimental items I no longer need but do not wish to be rid of. And you did not return the favour of mentioning what you have.”

“Did I?” Erestor said more out of reflex than actually paying attention.

“You did.”

“Mmmm.”

“Fine,” Glorfindel ground out and stood up. He turned and headed towards the closed door to the room holding the items Erestor was so secretive about.

“What are you doing?” Erestor spun upon the seat of the chair to study Glorfindel’s movements; his eyes panicky.

“If you will not tell me, I shall discover it for myself,” Glorfindel determined and did not stop.

“NO!” Erestor shrieked and lunged out of his chair following Glorfindel’s path, but far more hurriedly. 

“Why not?” Glorfindel turned and asked. “You will not tell me.”

“It is private.”

“We are to share living quarters soon enough. Perhaps even our lives. Eternity. We are to share eternity with one another. Why do you feel the need to hide anything from me?”

Erestor looked into Glorfindel’s eyes, seemingly searching for an answer there.

“It is incongruous,” Erestor mewed, turning away.

“Even if I knew what that meant, what could possibly be so bad that you need to hide it from me?” Glorfindel asked gently, stroking Erestor’s cheek. “I know you better than any. There is nothing about you that could turn me away. I could never be so repulsed that I would want to run away forever. Please, will you not trust me?”

Erestor would not answer. He remained downturned and seemingly frozen by indecision.

“Then you leave me no choice,” Glorfindel said softly and kissed Erestor’s cheek.

Glorfindel, determined to prove Erestor’s worst fears wrong, he continued his march to the door.

Upon realising the blonde’s intent, Erestor hurried again after and once within reach, Erestor jumped undignifiedly onto Glorfindel’s back in an attempt to halt the blonde. 

“Don’t!” Erestor cried out.

Arms and legs latched onto the tall elf, trying to pull him back, but alas Glorfindel was too strong and continued forward and pushed open the door.

A sharp intake of breath.

“Oh Valar,” Glorfindel whispered.

“How could you!?” Erestor slid from Glorfindel’s back and onto the ground, his knees buckling beneath him.

“I did think your wardrobe seemed small in comparison to the variety of clothes you wear,” Glorfindel said easily. “Still, to see them all amassed, it is quite a sight.” Glorfindel stepped carefully inside, starting to walk down a narrow aisle, his shoulders grazing garments to either side.

“This is not all of them,” Erestor breathed.

Glorfindel laughed. “How many more do you own?”

“This is the Spring and Summer collection. The robes for the colder months are kept in storage elsewhere.”

“I see. How many do you need?”

“It has got a little out of control,” Erestor admitted quietly.

“Then we had best ensure our chambers can accommodate so many beautiful items; now and into the future,” a voice close to Erestor’s ear expressed. Erestor looked up into Glorfindel’s grinning face. 

“Truly?”

“Truly,” Glorfindel held Erestor’s face on either side and pulled him into a sweet kiss. “No spare bedroom, you can have two large private wardrobes,” Glorfindel joked. Erestor playfully hit him. 

“You will regret giving me such licence.”

“Not when you deserve to be surrounded by things you love, love,” Glorfindel kissed him again, long and deep.

  
  
  


~TBC~

  
  
  



	3. The Walls Have Ears

  
  


**Title:** House Hunting  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Unbetaed  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** AU, some humour, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel asks Erestor to move in with him. The journey to finding that perfect home may not progress as easily as the answer originally came.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“This one is delightful!” Glorfindel announced after their walk through. “Plenty of rooms for sleeping and storage purposes, two bathing chambers, a kitchen already installed, amazing views, and there’s deck that leads to a small garden. The walls are a lovely colour, so no need to redecorate before moving in. It is well within our budgets. I cannot imagine we will find a more perfect place to call home than this. And you do not like it,” Glorfindel accused. Only from decades of studying Erestor’s facial features was he able to determine what others would see as a bland or bored countenance, as one of mild disdain.

Erestor merely shrugged and walked back into through the abode, stopping in what would be the Master Bedroom.

“Granted it is not in the main House,” Glorfindel continued, following Erestor’s movements, “but the building is of a similar design, so we have the same sense of community, just with new neighbours. It is easily accessible and close by to our offices. You have the added bonus of a ceilinged walking path between this building and the main House. So even if you are out in the cold and rain to get to and from work, you will not actually get wet. And in case of an emergency, there is a tunnel entrance into the cliffs conveniently located nearby so we may evacuate. Honestly, I am willing to sign the paperwork this instance,” Glorfindel smiled brightly.

Erestor ceased his inspection of the wood work and walked back to Glorfindel. Erestor grabbed Glorfindel by the head and pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss. Glorfindel was so shocked by this sudden action that Erestor easily thrust his tongue inside Glorfindel’s mouth. He stroked the blonde’s tongue with his own and sucked it into his mouth. He moaned long and loud, the vibrations entering Glorfindel through the mouth. Erestor kept their lips locked through the hold he had on Glorfindel’s head and started shuffling backwards, dragging Glorfindel with him. Erestor moved until his back hit a wall and then stopped. His hands ran down Glorfindel’s neck onto his shoulders. Using the leverage of the blonde’s strong shoulders, Erestor grasped them firmly, and jumped with his lower body, wrapping his legs around Glorfindel’s waist. Glorfindel easily caught his lover, unexpected as the motion was. Glorfindel pinned Erestor against the wall and ground their groins together.

Erestor moaned again, his hands roaming every part of Glorfindel’s body within reach. Erestor broke the kiss and threw his head back against the wall.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel said breathless, loving the surprising spontaneity of his partner.

“No names,” Erestor instructed, pulling Glorfindel’s head to his neck. Glorfindel dutifully latched his lips to Erestor’s throat, sucking and licking the delicate skin there. Erestor arched into the sensation and groaned loudly. Glorfindel, spurred on by his lover’s unusually vocal response, thrust against Erestor gruffly, their arousals grinding together. Erestor gasped boisterously and removed his hand from Glorfindel’s shoulder and slammed it against the wall down near his hip.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP* echoed back at them from the other side of the wall.

Glorfindel jerkily halted his movements and pulled back to look at Erestor.

“Not this chamber,” Erestor said, quite relaxed, yet still authoritatively. Using Glorfindel’s shoulders as leverage again, he wriggled out of Glorfindel’s hold and stood upon the ground once more. “Let us check the next one.” Erestor exited the room, leaving a very confused and painfully aroused Glorfindel in his wake.

  
  
  
  


~TBC~

  
  
  



	4. The Problem is Choice

  
  


**Title:** House Hunting  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Unbetaed  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** AU, some humour, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel asks Erestor to move in with him. The journey to finding that perfect home may not progress as easily as the answer originally came.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I had an idea with this abode,” Erestor said, walking in. “It does not have a kitchen, nor space to install one, but otherwise has everything we are a looking for. Views, balconies, fresh breeze, rooms, bathing chambers, close to our offices, in the main House, easily accessible, and the cost is similar to our current rooms combined,” Erestor explained.

“So, it has everything you were looking for?” Glorfindel asked a little sceptically.

“Yes,” Erestor responded flatly, “however, these rooms are situated two floors above the kitchens. There is a section of the kitchen that can be used communally by anyone who wishes. I thought, since they are close by, that you could use the facilities and still return here with any foods you make before they have the opportunity to go cold,” Erestor explained as they moved through the rooms.

“I was not planning on making any elaborate feast. It was just somewhere to make a quick snack, or a romantic meal. Somewhere I could go as soon as I roll out of bed and make myself some porridge where no one will care that I am naked or my hair is a mess. Or when returning from an arduous patrol where it does not matter how I smell.” Glorfindel explained.

“I would not count on that last one being true,” Erestor remarked with a smile. “Very well, let us move on.”

Erestor led Glorfindel out from the rooms, down the hallway to a staircase, where they descended one flight, then entered a chamber in a similar position as the one they just left.

“These rooms have a similar layout to the ones above, however one bedroom has been opened up to be a part of the main sitting room and the back wall made into a kitchenette alcove,” Erestor explained. 

“This is perfect!” Glorfindel announced, charmed by the small kitchen in a cheery apple green colour. “There is benchtop space for chopping basic foods, an aga with stovetop for baking and stewing,” he pointed out the spaces to an amused Erestor. “Not much cabinetry, but as I do not want to cook every day, it will be sufficient.”

“You forgot to mention the sink for cleaning up after yourself,” Erestor pointed out.

“Yes, yes, that too!” Glorfindel smiled, practically bouncing on his feet. “What say you?” Glorfindel asked.

“Do you hear that?” Erestor asked.

“Hear what?” Glorfindel asked instinctively, then responded immediately afterwards. “Oh, voices. Yes.”

“Sounds like main chef,” Erestor noted.

“Probably shouting today’s menu at someone,” Glorfindel shrugged.

“She is far too calm to shout at people,” Erestor pointed out. Suddenly a loud noise of clanking pots being dropped rang out. Both Erestor and Glorfindel cringed at the clatter. “And this is mid-afternoon. Imagine the noise of the bakers before the sunrise.”

“Oooh, the smell of fresh bread!” Glorfindel smiled.

“No,” Erestor stated emphatically.

“Seems noise-proof walls are not an elf’s forte,” Glorfindel lamented. 

“We do have the pesky ability of sensitive hearing,” Erestor said. He took Glorfindel by the hand and led him out again.

“When we do find the perfect abode, can we decorate it in a similar green?” Glorfindel asked.

“Anything you like,” Erestor indulged.

 

~*~

 

“I can already tell you this will not do,” Glorfindel said before stepping inside.

“It certainly is not the prettiest of buildings,” Erestor agreed. He and Glorfindel stood outside a free-standing two storey home. It clearly had not been looked after by the previous tenants. That, or had been left vacant for some time. Wood was rotting around the entry way, paint was peeling, tiles upon the roof were cracked, some sliding off and breaking upon the ground. The garden was overrun with weeds.

“Shall we look inside?” Erestor asked.

“No,” Glorfindel said immediately. “Regardless of the state internally, it is too far from the main House and training fields, the only views would be from the second level, which has no balcony and it require so much work to make it pretty again, I do not have time for such a project right now. What are your thoughts?”

“Very much the same,” Erestor agreed. “I wonder if I can persuade Elrond to organise a team to fix such eye-sores.”

“Or tear them down,” Glorfindel commented.

Erestor smiled. “Come, there is another down the row.” Erestor and Glorfindel held hands as they started down the path heading back towards the centre of Imladris. Erestor brought Glorfindel to a halt outside the third-last building. “This one already has much more appeal,” Erestor observed.

“I quite agree,” Glorfindel nodded.

“It was recently vacated by Natahl and his family after their decision to travel West,” Erestor said.

“I see. Well, it has a lovely façade, a well-maintained hedge-trimmed garden with a sweet picket fence and is only 100 metres from the main House. This could well be a contender.”

“Wonderful, let us look inside,” Erestor motioned stepping through the small gate and up the garden path. “Oh, I did not realise they left their furniture,” Erestor remarked upon entering.

“It is hardly surprising,” Glorfindel countered, “what need have they of carting so many items across Middle Earth and the Sea if they are to start a new life in Valinor anyway?”

“Mmmm, I suppose,” Erestor agreed. “Still, I do prefer our furniture. It’s lovely in that rustic way,” Erestor said, looking at the thick wooden table and chairs, “but hardly my style.”

“Your style? What of my style?” Glorfindel asked.

Erestor turned with a sinister smile upon his countenance. “What style?”

“Aiya! So cruel!” Glorfindel grasped his heart in reaction. 

“You can have your green kitchen,” Erestor said, “and the rest of the house shall be tasteful to make up for it.”

“Is this what you call compromise?” Glorfindel asked.

“Fortunately for you, I have barely begun negotiations, else we would be in a meeting room, and I would be in my stately robes with many parchments around me.”

“Good thing you love me then,” Glorfindel grinned, leaning in.

“Indeed,” Erestor agreed and kissed Glorfindel chastely.

“Oh, Lord Glorfindel, Master Erestor! Good day to you!” Lindir called, stepping inside. “I hope you do not mind. I was just drinking tea when I saw you in the garden. And I thought to myself, how fortunate to have Lord Glorfindel and Master Erestor as neighbours! I live right next door, if you did not know. And Erestor, you and Melpomaen will be able to walk to work every day! He lives on the other side! How wonderful will that be?”

“Well, actually-”

“And having Lord Glorfindel in the area will be so comforting to the residents as well. Sure, Imladris is a safe haven, but one slip in our border security and, well, good to know a trained swordsman is nearby, is all I am saying.”

“I believe a lot of my men-”

“We should have dinner sometime. When last Gildor came to visit I bought from him spices he gathered in the far south, past Gondor. It is lovely on a roast. What is an artist to do when the muses do not strike? One must keep themselves busy!”

“Yes, idle hands-”

“Yes, I took up cooking. I remember my mother being very good. Whether we were on the road or in a kingdom, she always knew the best method to bring out the natural tastes in food. So, which of you shall be doing the cooking here?” Lindir asked pointing to the kitchen.

“I had thought-”

“Oh, you should come over, I can teach you all I know. This will be so much fun! I can think of so few who get to spend so much time with the powers of the land. We shall become the best of friends, I guarantee it.”

“Lord Elrond-”

“Is this your first time living together? That must be wonderful for you. So much to look forward to. Oh, but so much pressure too. People will surely be watching you now. Talking, whispering, gossiping. I suppose that is why you are looking at houses rather than in the main House. I can imagine those hallways are filled with nattering ninnies! Oh, how they do go on, some of them. I was taking a walk not two days ago when Silindrical cornered me by the rose bushes. I could barely get a word in or escape! Honestly, she is fair, but by no means am I interested in her. Such a pity when people cannot take a hint.”

“Lindir!” Erestor said sharply.

Lindir ceased his banter and looked to Erestor with wide eyes.

“Thank you for your kind words of greeting to this lovely community, however we have not made up our minds yet on if this suits our needs.”

“Why do I not give you a tour then?” Lindir offered. “It is of similar construction to mine, though larger in size and the amount of rooms. Natahl and his wife had quite the brood of children. It has been many generations since Elves have had the fortune of such a large family.”

“Thank you, Lindir,” Glorfindel cut in, “but we would-”

“Oh, my Lord, of course, the house, yes, well, if you are to be doing the cooking, then I am sure you will want to start in the kitchen, which happens to be right here beside me. You will notice it has all the features needed. Excessively, I would say, but necessary for when there are five young ones running around.”

Erestor spoke quickly, looking to Glorfindel, not allowing a breath between sentences. “That is true, Natahl did have a large family. Seven under one roof. I wonder if this might be too much space for just use two. Do you not think so also, Glorfindel?”

“It does seem a waste for only two to reside here when it could be shared by so many more,” Glorfindel agreed.

“I would not want to be selfish by denying this lovely house in such a great neighbourhood to be used by others. Perhaps even two small families could live here and share amenities. Those who make less than ourselves could easily afford such a grand house if they thought to share.”

“And it has only recently been vacated by Natahl. No more than a month ago by recollection. Perhaps we should continue our search elsewhere. Allow others the time to consider this house for themselves. If it is not occupied in another month-”

“Two months,” Erestor cut in.

“Two months, then perhaps we shall consider it again.”

Erestor and Glorfindel nodded to one another in agreement.

“That is a shame! I was so looking forward to all the time we could spend together!” Lindir lamented. “All those cooking lessons and dinner parties. The private concerts I could have performed as I work on new material. Would that not have been romantic? The whole world would disappear as you listened to my singing and there’s none but us three remaining.”

“I rather feel like that right now,” Glorfindel laughed. Erestor quickly joined in, throwing his head back in merriment until Lindir also caught onto the ‘joke’.

“I feel we should let ourselves out and continue on our search now,” Erestor said, motioning for everyone to exit.

“I feel it in my bones, you will be my next-door neighbours before the year is out!” Lindir said as he walked down the garden path.

“If it is meant to be, then so it shall happen,” Erestor confirmed.

“It was lovely to see you Lindir. If you will excuse us,” Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s hand firmly and pulled him along towards the main House.

“Good day Lord Glorfindel, Master Erestor!” Lindir called behind them.

“Do you think Natahl felt the pull to travel West, or he was driven mad and felt he need to leave for the sake of his sanity?” Erestor asked, mirthlessly.

“Can it not be both?” Glorfindel chuckled. “That house is a ‘no’?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

“I just want to confirm that we are dismissing it, and not just for the sake of leaving Lindir’s presence.”

Erestor smiled. “With Lindir on one side and Melpomaen on the other, I would go mad.”

“I thought you liked Melpomaen?”

“He is a competent scribe and assistant. But his fondness for rumours and idle chatter does vex me so. And in such close quarters professionally and personally, I am certain that our goings-on will be fodder for him on a daily basis,” Erestor grieved.

“I see. Very well. Where is the next dwelling?”

“Unfortunately, those are the only individual houses currently vacant. All others are in the main House or in similar styled outlying buildings.”

“That is fine with me. While I like the idea of a kitchen, truthfully, I will only use it every now and then. It would be a hassle to walk between buildings just to eat on a regular basis.”

“Speaking of food, why do we not go down to the markets for some scones?”

“With fresh cream?”

“Anything you like,” Erestor indulged.

“Sounds lovely,” Glorfindel smiled and released Erestor’s hand. Instead he pulled Erestor close to him around the shoulders and together they walked off in search of baked goodies.

  
  
  
  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, and encouraged :)


	5. The Resolution

  
  


**Title:** House Hunting  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Unbetaed  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** AU, some humour, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel asks Erestor to move in with him. The journey to finding that perfect home may not progress as easily as the answer originally came.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah, there you are,” Glorfindel glanced as Erestor entered the room before turning back to the many notes upon the table. “We have been searching for a place to call our own for a month now. I know that is not very long, but neither is the list of vacant accommodations Imladris has. Our population swells each year as you well know, so choices will diminish over time. I feel compromises need to be made if we want to move in together anytime soon. After all, this will only be our home while in Middle Earth. Once in Valinor I feel we can be a bit more indulgent and demand everything we could ever possibly want in our forever home. For now, I can live without a kitchen, and we do not truly need a spare bedroom. With that in mind, I have been pouring over these plans for the past hour and believe I have a few that will be a good start. Come see,” Glorfindel waved with his hand to draw Erestor close.

When no figure stepped up to him to view the plans, Glorfindel looked over his shoulder at Erestor properly for the first time since the Councillor entered the room.

“Why are you over there and why are you holding a dwarven hammer?”

“I found the solution,” Erestor said monotonal. “ _This_ is the solution,” Erestor motioned towards the hammer, which had a pointed end on one side. Glorfindel stared confused, then gasped as Erestor swiftly turned to face the wall he stood before and slammed the hammer against it. The wood shook and cracked, but did not budge. Erestor stepped back. “That was rather anti-climactic,” he said to mostly to himself. Disappointed, he turned the hammer upside down and placed the head on the floor.

“At least our walls are sturdy?” Glorfindel smiled. “I expect you will explain yourself to me?”

“Are you aware,” Erestor started, and walked back to the door he came through moments ago, “that between your rooms and mine,” he stopped a little beyond the doorway and knelt down to collect some rolled-up parchments. Glorfindel immediately recognised them as more plans and inwardly groaned. “There are but four posts and two walls holding up the roof?” Erestor asked as he walked back and laid the now unfurled plans on the table in front of Glorfindel.

“So few?” Glorfindel asked.

“So few,” Erestor confirmed.

“You are suggesting we create a doorway between our rooms?”

“Or completely rearranging them,” Erestor countered.

“Can we do that?”

“We will need Elrond’s permission. After all, we do not own the rooms, and these are permanent changes we are talking about.”

“Hmmm, seems like a lot of work. We might as well build something new.”

“To build new we would either be far away from the main House and the convenience of the dining hall, or so close that to purchase the land and build upon it, we would clean out our savings. Neither option is overly appealing to me. However,” Erestor sidled up to Glorfindel and pushed his lover away from the plans so he sat far back in his chair. Erestor then carefully lifted one leg over Glorfindel’s legs so he could sit on the blonde’s lap. Glorfindel immediately put his arms around Erestor’s waist and drew him close. Erestor, likewise placed his hands behind Glorfindel’s head. “The idea of staying here in these rooms is worth considering. The views are fabulous, the location is convenient and the space combining two chambers would provide is more than enough to give us everything we want. An obscenely large closet for myself, a kitchen for you, a guest bedroom, we could extend the balcony to wrap around the full exterior walls, our bedroom can be moved away from the unpredictable nature of your windows, we could even have a bathtub inside our bedroom if we wished,” Erestor smiled seductively.

“I could watch you bathe from the comfort of my bed?”

Erestor shook his head. “Uh-uh, from the comfort of *our* bed.”

Glorfindel closed the gap and took Erestor’s lips passionately. Tongues were immediately thrust into mouths and hands roamed bodies. As soon as it started Glorfindel pulled back.

“With your hair pinned up high and bubbles?” he asked, desire dark in his eyes.

“Anything you like,” Erestor agreed. Glorfindel eagerly initiated the lip-lock again. He grasped Erestor’s buttocks and squeezed the globes of flesh, inadvertently, but not unwelcomely, encouraging Erestor to rock his hips at the same time. Tongues lashed and skin grew heated. Soon moans of arousal filled the air, and more physical signs of arousal filled their trousers. Grasping Erestor tightly, Glorfindel stood and lay Erestor on the table, never once breaking their steamy kiss.

“Mmmm! Wait!” Erestor pushed Glorfindel back. “We cannot ruin these plans,” Erestor said and stood up, immediately checking for any damage to the parchment.

“I do not believe that should be your main priority right now, my love,” Glorfindel said, pressing himself to Erestor’s back, his erection pressing into Erestor’s bottom.

“We will need to use these to convince Elrond to allow us to make alterations. We also need them so we can work off the permanent fixtures so we can fit the new arrangement of rooms around in a way that is to our liking. Without these, there will be no potential bathtub in the bedroom,” Erestor stated in a matter of fact manner.

“I see. Is there anything else that might sway Elrond’s mind into allowing us to do this?” Glorfindel asked, still rocking his hips into Erestor.

“I had thought if we could show how flimsy the walls are to begin with, then changing their placement should be no real issue.” 

“The Dwarven hammer,” Glorfindel whispered and released Erestor. 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Erestor agreed as he flattened out a crease in one of the plans. A loud bang made him jump and he turned around to find a hole approximately the size of his head now in the wall, and clear vision through to Glorfindel’s rooms. “Yes, that was my intention,” Erestor smiled.

Glorfindel grinned back. “Shall I continue?”

“Best not to, just in case he declines. We could start thinking of layouts and draw up proposals for him if you would like?”

“I am in the mood for something more physical,” Glorfindel advised, a devilish glint in his eyes. “I can either continue destroying this wall, or you could leave those papers for the time being and come take care of my pressing need,” Glorfindel brazenly rubbed his hand over the tent in his trousers as he stalked forward.

“Hmmm, the scribe in me-mph!”

Glorfindel did not allow Erestor to finish that thought and promptly caught his lover in a fierce kiss again.

“They can wait,” Erestor said in a daze as he was briefly released for breath. 

“You are learning,” Glorfindel smiled. He picked Erestor up again, and this time carried his lover into the bedroom.

“So are you,” Erestor grinned cheekily.

Soon all thought of bent papers and sturdy walls were driven from their minds as the more pleasurable and more pressing urge they felt swelling from within filled their minds and took over their bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  


~FIN~

  
  
  



End file.
